Perfection (Joke Page)
All Timelines| Perfection | Every Gender | EVERY TRIBE| EVERY OCCUPATION }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Creator ''' | PomegranateTherainWing854 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | '''Main Attribute | every posititve attribute you could possibly imagine |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Elemental Attribute | all of them |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Color | every single color, even ones we can't see, such as infra red, ultra violet, etc. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Animal | every animal, even those undiscovered by scientists |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Song(s) | every single song that has ever been written by anyone ever |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | MBTI Personality | PRFC-T |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Age | older than the Universe |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Gender | every single gender anyone has ever identified as, even as a joke. Uses "she" pronouns. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Orientation | every single orientation anyone has ever identified as, even as a joke |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Occupation | every single occupation anyone, real or fictional, has ever had |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Tribe | all of them. Canon, fanon, unofficial fanon, even that one tribe you made up as a child |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Nicknames | can be called literally anything |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Goal | every single good and benificial goal or wish anyone, real or fictional, has ever had |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Residence |she is omnipresent |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Relatives | nothing and no one, she is that edgy |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Allies | every single thing, living or non-living, real or fictional, in the universe, or that has ever been concieved |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Enemies | nothing and no one |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Likes | everything good, benificial, moral, ethical, etc. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Dislikes | everything bad, harmful, immoral, etc. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Powers and abilities ''' | every single power anything has ever had or thought of in the Universe |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | '''Weapons | everything, but she has no need to use them |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Ships | she is shipped with everyone and everything, real or fictional, in the history of the Universe, she is even shipped with the Big Bang itself |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Quote | "Everything that has ever been said in the history of the Universe" - Perfection |} |} Biography Perfection was born, well, perfect. Actually, she wasn't born, the cosmic stardust formed in a hypernova somehow formed her. Then her parents died, and from that moment on she was edgy, but she overcame it because friends. Then she realised her animus powers were mever going to make her insane, so she enchanted everything to be perfect. She is a royal in every tribe that has ever been thought of in the history of WoF. Personality She is perfect. She always responds in the ideal way to every situation, and in those paradoxes, well, animus. She has an IQ of 99999999999999^9999999999999999..... And a niceness score of 999999999999999999999999999999. Her edgyness score is infinity to the power of infinity. She has every postive attribute you could possibly imagine. Appearance She is the most beautiful dragon thing ever to have lived. She has the best parts of what everyone considers beautiful. I can't even describe it, or just reading it would make your eyes burn. Relationships EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING EVER: THEY ARE BEST FRIENDS AND SHIPPED WITH EACHOTHER AND HAPPY TOGETHER AND LOVE Appears In EVERY SINGLE FANFICTION, STORY, ETC. EVER WRITTEN OR TOLD BY ANYONE EVER. EVEN OUR REALITY. Abilities every single power anything has ever had or thought of in the Universe. Trivia *SHE IS REAL *SHE IS CANON *SHE IS YOU Gallery Every single image or photo ever taken, drawn, etc. by anyone ever. Category:Content (PomegranateTheRainWing854) Category:Joke Pages Category:Mary Sues Category:Hybrids Category:NightWings Category:RainWings Category:SeaWings Category:SkyWings Category:IceWings Category:MudWings Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:Non-Binary